To Have and To Hold
by DarkThoughts8899
Summary: Her mothers' fate has doomed her, Amanda (OC) finds herself as Scorpion's betrothed. But a timely rescue has thrown a wrench in even the Elder God's plan. Who will she choose when it come time to decide who she wants to have and to hold? First story in my two part Mortal Kombat series. Rated T for some scary bits, language and suggestive chapters.
1. Shadows in the Dark

Ridiculously Long But Much Needed Authors' Note

Hello everybody, it's your adorably funny pal Kaylee, here with the brand new and better (hopefully ^_^) version of "To Have & To Hold" the first of a two part Mortal Kombat series I've come up with. I didn't get a chance to explain last time I started this story, but this is my first ever fanfiction written entirely on my Kindle Fire. So, please bare with me if updates aren't always daily, I'm still getting used to this dang thing. Also, unlike last time I will be giving each chapter a 12 hour rest period before I post a chapter. That way if I write a chapter in the middle of the night, I can come back to it and add or subtract things I like or don't like.

Last time I started this story there was a slight miscommunication between fellow author (completely my fault mind you) and I just wanted to assure all of you that no one's criticism will be over looked. I may not always change something just because someone says to (character wise) and that's usually because I have a reason for a character to act that way. While there will be some randomness to my OC, I'm going to try super hard not to do it too much. But if you get lost, please just let me know and I can either PM you or if enough of you are just like o.O uhhhhhh... what? I can edit it to better explain.

I think that's it... yep. That'll do for now. I hope you all have a wonderful day regardless of when you read this. I know I am every time I get to sit here and write for you lovely ladies and gentlemen.

Xoxo Kaylee

Chapter One

She closed her hazel eyes, wiping a lone tear that had managed to escape before it hit her bruised and swollen lip. 'This was it.' She thought as she prepared to make the most important jump of her life. This would set her free, after this there would be no coming back to any of this...freedom was a fifteen foot drop from her bedroom to the rain soaked ground below. So close, but so far away for someone who was terrified of heights. But there was no other option at this point and her father would wake up soon for another bottle of whiskey... which she had smashed the remaining two in the kitchen sink.

'No going back, not this time... not ever again.' Her brain screamed. 'Just jump Amanda... just let go!'

Her eyes flung open at the sound of thunder above her, looking up at the starless night sky she said a silent prayer. Then, with one push of her long legs she fell to the ground, landing with a dull splash. Grabbing onto a rose bush branch so she didn't topple forward may not have seemed like the best choice but it did its job. Freezing on the spot just below the living room windows, she held her breath and listened for any indication her father had heard her. Only when she was certain he had not, did she exhale and released her now bloodied right hand from the the branch. It hurt like hell, but none of that mattered now, she would deal with it later. Regaining her full balance, she sprinted across the front lawn, jumped the white picket fence, and took off up the road to her first stop just two houses down. Tucked just out of sight in between the Anderson's recycle bins was her back pack she had placed the day before.

She made two more stops on her way before she would be leaving her gated suburban hell for good. An envelope with her life savings from loose brick in the garden wall of Mrs. Douglas' and another envelope containing her mothers' locket which was hidden in a hollow tree stump just outside the gates of the neighboring cemetery. She didn't even bother looking at or putting it on right now as she marched towards the end of street where the last of the street lights marked the end of the block and where she would decide on where exactly it was she was running away to. About a half a mile down the hill that the cemetery was perched upon, Boston's lights painted the cloud filed sky in a washed out pinkish purple glow. That's where she'd make a new start, away from her father...away from it all.

But she had taken all of two steps toward the outermost wall that surround the entire neighborhood, when she saw a pair of familiar headlights turning down the road towards her. 'Oh god,' She thought, 'It was his truck... he had discovered her missing and had come to track her down!' Thinking fast she dipped out of sight along side one of the concrete pillars that parted the rod iron fencing that surrounded the cemetery. The space in between each rod looked just wide enough for her to squeeze through, so that's what she did. Shoving her backpack through first then herself, she had guessed correctly. Once safely in she quickly ran behind a nearby tombstone, flattening herself against it and prayed she hadn't been spotted. She hugged her bag to her chest tightly while holding her breath and running through scenario after scenario in her head. Her best bet was to bolt up further into the cemetery and perhaps lose him in the dark shadows. Her heartbeat pounded in her ears and hands that she almost missed the sound of the car driving past. Relief washed over her and she braved a peek around the edge of the tombstone. The vehicle that drove by caught enough of the street light that she was certain it wasn't her fathers' red truck at all, instead she recognized it as Mr. Douglas' blue mini van.

She pressed her back against her cold stone hiding place and eased her grip from her bag. A sharp stinging sensation caught her attention instead and she remembered her hand were still cut up and bleeding. Fearing the next time her luck would run out, she hastily opened up her bag pulling out her flashlight and an old bandana. Taking it in between her teeth, she ripped it in half and wrapped her wounded hand tightly. It did little to ease the pain, but it would have to do until she could find a place to clean it up properly.

Getting to her feet, she surveyed the area for any sign of a safer way out. She couldn't risk the street again, she would be spotted to easily from there. So without any other choice, she through her backpack over her left shoulder and wondered further in to the creepy cemetery.

It wasn't the fact she was in a spooky cemetery that frightened her. It was stories as had heard of strange figures, screams in the night, and something her father called 'The Specter' that really frightening her. It didn't matter if she believed any of it or not... the story had been drilled into her head since she was a young girl. Instead of trying to comfort her after the death of her mother, her father had filled her head with nightmares of the man who had allegedly murdered her mother in cold blood. As she had gotten older the story he had told never changed, accept for a few nights ago on her 18th birthday.

'He killed your mother, Amanda. He brought her lifeless body to me in the night and said he'd be back for you... he killed your mother because of you!'

Then of course he passed out in a drunken fit, so she hadn't taken him very seriously. But that hadn't stopped the nightmares, rare as they were, they were always the same. I colorless figure watching her. His eyes colorless and unblinking as he observed her from the shadows. It always felt so real. So much so in fact, that she'd sit straight up in bed and turn on her bedside lamp. There was never anything or anyone there, but the feeling remained. The feeling she was never really alone, that just beyond the safety of the light... he was watching.

She was so lost in her terrifying memories she didn't even notice she was now well off the gravel trail that lead to the opposite side of the cemetery. Only the sound of a raven calling to the moon snapped her back to the situation at hand.

Looking around frantically, she cursed herself out. "Damn it, where the hell am I?" She groaned and chucked her backpack against a nearby headstone and rubbed the back of her neck in frustration. "Stupid... there is no such thing as a Specter."

The sound of a snapping branch from behind her caused her to spin around quickly. Her eyes struggled to focus in the blotches of moonlight that was breaking through the retreating storm clouds. Shadows cast from the barren trees in front of her cast human like figures on the ground in front of her. She laughed dismissively and rolled her eyes. "Ooo, spooky shadow people are gonna get me." She said sarcastically. She reached down and picked up a small stone and chucked it at one of the shadows. "There's no such thing as 'The Specter'" She whispered before reaching down for her bag. She hadn't even put hand on her bag when she heard footsteps in front of her. Her eyes widened in terror, her heart leapt up into her throat. Frozen in fear, she watched as a dark shadow crept across her hand and bag.

"Keep telling yourself that." The voice hissed.


	2. Untimely Rescue

A/N: Sorry for the delay on chapter two everyone, had a super busy weekend. Surprised my brother and sister with WWE Road to WrestleMania tickets, then had a hectic morning with the kids I babysit. -_-

But anyways... please enjoy and if you feel like it, follow and review. :3

Chapter Two: Untimely Rescue

"Are you sure she's still here?" Johnny Cage whispered creeping along side Liu Kang and Sonya Blade. He hated cemeteries, they were just a little too creepy for his taste.

Sonya sighed as she checked her wrist communicator, which scanned for life signatures, which made this job pretty easy so far... seeing as how they were surrounded by nothing but dead people. A little green blip pinged on her radar and she nodded, "She's about a hundred feet up the hill, seems to have calmed down since SOMEBODY almost blew our cover!"

"Look, I said I was sorry. But I didn't know she would take off so fast." He whispered defensively, she was always yelling at him for something, why should this be any different? "Besides, I highly doubt the neighbor will miss their mini-van."

"We wouldn't have had to use the mini-van if YOU had watched her like I had asked!" Sonya hissed at Johnny. "What were you doing anyway?!"

His jaw tightened and for a rare moment... he had a very serious tone as he walked off up the hill. "I was planning on killing her father."

Sonya and Liu looked at each other with wide eyes before running after him. "You know we can't interfere until Raiden..." Liu started.

Johnny spun around so quick it surprised the other two slightly. "Yeah, we can't do a damn thing except listen to her get beaten almost every night for a week!? You weren't there, Liu. It took everything I had not to barge in there and tear his head off!"

Sonya's face fell and she closed her eyes as if she was trying to erase the sounds they had heard. "It was terrible Liu."

"I understand, but you two must not forget what Raiden said."

Johnny scoffed and continued walking. Sonya looked up with a long sigh. "Do you think she knows, I mean... What if she's not ready?"

Liu stared off after Johnny and then to Sonya, "She doesn't have much of a choice."

Sonya gave him a weak frown. "Poor thing."

Suddenly, her wrist communicator started beeping wildly and a loud echoing scream rang out. "He's here!" Liu snapped and together the sprinted to catch up with the already running Johnny. "I don't understand, how did he find her so fast?"

"I don't know but he better not lay a finger on her." Johnny growled.

Once at the top of the hill they stopped and looked around for any sign of her. "I don't see her!"

Sonya scanned the area again as quickly as she could and after several tense moments the beeping slowed to just one quick pulse rate reading. "It's coming from over there." She pointed to a small group of mausoleums.

"Is it her?" Johnny asked quickly.

"Yes, but..." Sonya said slowly. "I think we're too late."

"Shit." Johnny snapped.

Her chest was heaving, hands shaking violently, and tiny droplets of blood dotted her face as she pressed her back against the icy stone of the mausoleum. She was cornered only moments before, facing certain death as the shadowy figure advanced slowly but surely towards her.

In a last-minute act of desperation, she had made a break for her bag a few feet away, hearing his footsteps rushing towards her and grabbed the first thing her hand fell upon. Her heavy metal mag flashlight. Without a single other thought in her head or hesitation she swung it back around as hard as she possibly could and connected...with surprisingly deadly force.

She tried to slow her breathing all while trying to illuminate the crumpled figure which lay hidden in shadow of a big tombstone, but the flashlight wasn't working right. '_You must've really whacked him_' She thought with a sick sense of pride. The flashlight flickered dimly so she smacked it a couple of times against her palm hoping it might magically fix it. She clicked the button a couple of times and decided it was useless now, tossing it back over her shoulder. It crashed against the ground with loud thud and rolled out of sight.

She sighed and slid down pulling her legs to her chest. Her head became so suddenly dizzy with thoughts she didn't hear the fast approaching footsteps. She had absolutely no energy left to fight who ever it was, so she just sat there and waited.

She could hear a distinct female voice first as three silhouettes jogged down the path towards her. "I don't see her."

"You said it was her!" A male voice snapped.

'_Hell, aren't you just miss popular tonight_' She thought sarcastically. Deciding there was no use in even trying to hide, she stood up on shaky legs, and braced her hands against the wall. "I'm here." She said casting her fear aside. Suddenly, she was blinded by one of their flashlight beams. Shielding her eyes with a blood smeared hand she tried to make out their faces. A shadow stormed over to her and she braced herself for death, but instead, who ever it was, picked her up in his arms and hugged her tightly.

"I am so glad your OK!"

"Um..." She said awkwardly. "Thank...you?"

"Johnny!" The female voice said slowly.

She watched as the light from lowered down to the body on the ground and her heart sank, ripping a gasp from her throat. In the light was no demon or ghost... but her father. "No, this isn't... I didn't mean to..." She whimpered clutching on to this complete strangers' back. Her knees shook violently and tears stung her eyes. '_How is this possible. I heard...that wasn't daddy's voice_.' Her brain shrieked. '_Look what you've done. Murder! You're a filthy murder_!' That world spun and echoed in her head until she couldn't see straight. Just as she fainted she could hear more voices but she couldn't tell if they were in her head or of the three unknown "rescuers". She could only pick out bits and piece of the distorted conversation.

'_We need to get out of here now!'_

_'You got her Johnny?'_

_'Your father's blood is on your hands now...What was taken...can save us all...mother's soul and the father's blood...With the child born of two worlds..._'

_"Come on, Amanda. WAKE UP! Please...wake up."_


	3. Safe and Sound Answers

A/N: I decided that this would be one of the few chapters that was a little humorous... just a teeny tiny bit, in loving memory of Jeanne. Who brought laughter and her daughter into my life, when I needed it most. You will be missed, but never ever forgotten.

Chapter Three: Safe and Sound Answers

"_Come on, Amanda. Wake up_." A light feminine whispered somewhere from the darkness that engulfed her. "_Wake up baby_."

"Mom?" She whispered opening her eyes slowly.

Blurry figures rushed around her, their voices muffled. Her head throbbed as she tried to sit up. But the extremely sit bed she was laying on gave her wobbly arms little support and she collapsed onto her side.

"Hey, take it easy..." whispered a familiar voice. She immediately recognized it as one of the people from the graveyard. 'Johnny...was that it?' His gentle hand rested on her forehead. "Her fever's broken."

"She'll be thirsty, Sonya..." A new voice said just out of view.

"I'm on it." Sonya, the female voice from before, said hurrying off somewhere.

Amanda blinked a couple of times and her vision improved, but only slightly. She could make out the diluted features of Johnny, a handsome man...late 30's maybe? His smile was warm and comforting. "It's OK, you're safe now." He assured her.

"Where am I?" Amanda asked slowly. She gave head a quick shake, which did nothing besides making her even more dizzy. "Oh my head..."

"Here." Sonya' s voice said having returned with a cup of...something. "It smells awful, but it'll help with your headaches."

She wasn't kidding, it smelled like crap, but after a coaxed sip from Johnny... Amanda's headache had subsided slightly. "What was that stuff?" She said finally managing to sit up.

"You don't wanna know." Another male voice chuckled.

Amanda looked around and realized there were more people around her than she had previously thought. Johnny sat on the edge of the bed beside her, smiling sweetly. The only other female in the room, she assumed was Sonya, stood a couple of feet away with her arms lightly crossed over her chest. Amanda could make out a pair of silver dog tags just above her folded arms. Directly to her right, a man in a black and grey outfit, tilted his head slightly. His silver wispy hair seemed to dance lightly as if being brushed by a light breeze. "Who are you guys?"

"Oh yeah, rude...I'm Johnny Cage, that's Sonya Blade and he's Smoke."

"Smoke?" Amanda said a slight smirk. "Cool name."

Smoke gave a grinned as wide as a Cheshire cat. "I like her, can we keep her?"

"She's not a puppy Smoke." A voice said as the doors across the room opened and three men walked in.

The man in the center wore a white robe with a blue vest and straw hat. Beside him to the left was a younger man of Chinese descent perhaps, she really couldn't tell. Then Amanda's eyes drifted to the man on the right dressed in black and blue, he had a matching face mask with only his intense blue eyes visible. Amanda stared at him timidly for a moment or two longer before tearing her eyes away. '_Wow_...' She thought blushing ever so slightly.

"I'm glad to see your up. How are you feeling?" Said the same voice as before, but Amanda didn't even look up.

"I'm fine..." She said softly feeling exceptionally shy.

"That's good to hear."

She felt a hand gently tilt her head back up. "It's alright." Johnny said with a little nod. "They're cool."

She smiled quickly and looked back up. "Thank you..." She realized the new trio had yet to be introduced.

"I am Lord Raiden, and this is Liu Kang..." The man in white said before looking to his left.

Liu bowed respectfully and then smiled. "Pleasure to meet you officially."

Amanda returned a little bow and smiled. "Nice to meet you." Her eyes instantly shot over to the other man, her heartbeat quickened slightly.

"This is Sub-Zero..."Raiden supplied as the man bowed as well.

"Pleased to meet you." Amanda breathed as she bowed again.

"The pleasure is mine, young lady. I hope my bed has suited your needs so far." Sub-Zero said standing up straight.

Her eyes widened a little and she look down at the silky blue sheets she had been covered in. "Oh, I didn't know... I mean yes..."She stammered stupidly. "Thank you." She groaned lightly and felt her cheeks growing warmer.

Sonya giggled a bit and cleared her throat. "And to answer your previous question, this is the Wu Shi Academy."

"I'm sorry, I thought I mentioned that before." Johnny said sounding mildly embarrassed. "I did mention you were safe here though, right?"

Amanda giggled a bit, nodding. "You might have mention that."

"OK good, 'cause I can't wait for you to feel a little better so I can give you a tour..."

Raiden cleared his throat. "Johnny... why don't you and the others go check on how dinner is coming along? I have some things I'd like to discuss somethings with our young guest."

Johnny frowned at Raiden and then turned to Amanda. "We'll talk later, kiddo." He said patting her arm lightly. He got up and followed Sonya and Smoke out without another word.

Raiden closed the doors behind them and sighed. "Sorry about Johnny, he's just been a little worried about you."

Amanda smiled. "He's fine. But why was he so worried? I'm not sure I've ever met..."

"You haven't." Raiden said quickly. "I had actually hoped you would never have to meet any of us. But accelerated circumstances left us no choice."

"Um... I don't understand..." She said awkwardly. "Why am I here and where's my..." All at once, memories came flooding back to her. The cemetery, The Specter, and... her father. "Oh my God." She gasped and cover her mouth with her hand in horror. A dull pain shot up her arm from her hand, the small cuts she received that night had almost completely healed. "How long have I been out?"

"Several days." Sub-Zero said.

"DAYS?! It only felt like a couple of hours." She insisted.

"Raiden attended to your other wounds as well." She watched Sub-Zero's eyes lower slightly and rest his gaze on her wrists.

Beat red she shoved her hands underneath the sheets. 'Great, now they probably think I'm a murderous cutter.'

"I...I can explain." She started carefully.

"There is no need," Raiden said, his voice far from judgemental. So, being in the presence of three accepting strangers, Amanda decided that would be a different story for another time. "But there are somethings we need to go over, if we are keep you safe."

Amanda nodded meekly. "Of course, but..." That last word caused all three men to tilt their heads slightly with eyebrows cocked. "A condition for an answer?"

"Answer?" Sub-Zero repeated, with a tiny hint of confusion mixed in.

"What kind of answer?" Liu asked cautiously.

Amanda shrugged, "Whatever I ask I suppose. I can only do what you ask when I know I can trust you and how can I trust you when I don't know anything about you guys."

"Cleaver girl, fair enough." Raiden nodded, while Liu and Sub-Zero looked less than thrilled, but nodded as well. "An answer for each condition we give you."

She smiled and motioned for Radian to begin the rundown on the rules of the house...or Academy if you will. "I welcome you to explore as you see fit while you are here. Think of this place as your home." Raiden said slowly pacing. "But I must insist that if you do, you do not go anywhere alone."

Amanda nodded and then looked from Liu to Sub-Zero who visibly tightened up. "Um..." she said tapping a finger to her chin. "Liu... would there happen to be a library or study I can get some cool books?"

Liu let out a sigh of relief before smiling. "Yes, I'd be more than happy to show it to you after dinner."

She nodded with a light giggle. "Awesome."

"Secondly, you are to be in bed at a reasonable hour and up just as reasonably."

This made her frown a little. "No sleeping in?"

"Considering we will be sharing a room..." Sub-Zero tilted his head matter-of-factly. "I'd appreciate it."

Her face turned a couple of shades brighter but nodded. "OK so..."

"What are you doing?" Liu asked. "You already asked a question, we get another condition."

"No I didn't!" Amanda laughed.

"You did." All three men said in perfect unison.

Amanda cocked her head with an unconvinced look. "I'm pretty sure I didn't. But if you insist, I'll just ask two questions next time."

"You can't change the rules." Raiden insisted.

Amanda pointed her finger and smirked. "Ha!"

Liu chuckled, receiving glares from Raiden and Sub-Zero. "What that was a little funny. She got you on that one."

Raiden groaned rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Children... I'm training a group of children."

"Well, I don't know about you guys." Amanda said tossing the sheets aside and hopped out bed. "But I need a shower, a change of clothes, and hot meal."

"Of course." Raiden nodded. "We will leave you in the capable hands of Sub-Zero and meet you for dinner when you are ready."

"Awesome sauce." She said sweetly.

Raiden and Liu bowed respectfully and exited the room. Sub-Zero cleared his throat and walked over to the other side of the room. "This is the bathroom, I took the liberty of picking out an outfit from what Johnny retrieved from your house."

"Well that was eerily sweet of him, I suppose." She said walking over to the small and simple bathroom. She looked up at him and coughed slightly to get his attention. "Are you going to watch or...?"

He looked down at her and leaned down so he was close enough that she could feel his cool breath escape from behind his mask. "Do I need to worry about you drowning?"

She slowly shook her head, hypnotized by his eyes. They were even more intense up close. "I - I should manage."

"Good, then I'll be out here." He said closing the door behind her. "Ten minutes please."

Amanda sighed softly. "Wow." Of all the times to hate her expert swim training...this was probably the most intense. She shook her head and cursed at herself under her breath. "You should have just lied but...noooo... damn my upbringing."


	4. Assassins and Finders Keepers

A/N: Hey guys :) This chapter was supposed be up like 2 hours ago...but I was helping my brother who was stuck of Saw 2: Flesh and Blood. He got stuck on this balancing beam thing and asked if i could help. So I thought sure... shouldn't be too hard. TWO HOURS LATER this is my face... O.O *twitch twitch* I quit.

So here we are at chapter four. When I wrote the outline for each chapter, I couldn't help but get super excited to write the next three. Also, this chapter may come off a bit vague but everything will be explained next chapter, promise. Just stick with me and I swear all will be explained.

*whispers* they're gonna be really good. Just a little FYI. So let's get right into it shall we :)

Chapter Four: Assassins and Finders Keepers

After a quick shower and change of clothes, she was lead to the dinning hall by Sub-Zero and Smoke. Smoke, who had almost literally just appeared out of no where, seemed to be the most talkative of her two escorts. "So, are you guys brothers or...what?"

Smoke looked down at her with a little chuckle. "What makes you say that?"

She motioned with her hand back and forth between his and Sub-Zero's outfits, which matched with the exception of color of course. "These outfits scream twins."

"Why does everyone ask that?" Smoke asked. "Clearly, I'm way too handsome to be related to him."

Amanda whipped her head to Sub-Zero expecting an equally as adorable response, but all she got was a roll of his eyes and a shake of his head. Damn. "Well then, what's up with the matching outfits?"

"Our 'outfits' are actually uniforms of our clan, the Lin Kuei." Smoke explained as they rounded the corner.

Amanda could smell the food now and it sent the ecstatic message to her stomach, which growled loudly in response. "So what does the Lin Kuei do, besides play escort to a starving runaway?"

Sub-Zero and Smoke looked at each other and then looked down at her. "We kill people."

"I beg your pardon?" She snapped, stopping on the spot and watched them walk a couple steps a head. "Uhhhhhh...?!"

"What?" Smoke said turning around first.

"That's what assassins do." Sub-Zero said looking back at her next.

Her eyes darted from either of them quickly and she took a tiny step backwards. "Really?" What a freaking stupid question.

They shrugged their shoulders and simultaneously nodded. "Is that a problem?"

"What? No... I mean a job's a job..." She said quickly. "So hey, I'm actually not all that hungry so if you guys wanna just go a head and eat without me... I'll just meet you guys later..." She turned around and slammed into the chest of Johnny Cage.

"Hey, there you guys are." He said with a smile. "Dinner is ready and...wait, what's wrong with your face?"

She clutched on to his arm and pulled him down hard. "Thank God your here... did you know those two are assassins?"

Johnny looked up at the other two and frowned. "You two are dicks."

Sub-Zero and Smoke erupted in light chuckles and walked off and disappeared into the room at the end of the hall where she could hear plates clatter.

"Yep...I'm dead..." She whispered to herself. "I'm sharing a bedroom with an assassin. Fucking great!"

"Just ignore them..." He said in a low grumble. "Come on let's get you fed."

"Johnny Cage," Raiden said from behind them.

"Oh hey, Raiden." Johnny said with a smile. "What's up?"

Raiden walked over and put a hand on Amanda's shoulder. "I wonder if you'd let me borrow our guest for a moment."

She looked up at Raiden and then at Johnny silently. "I - I suppose but..."

Raiden put his hand up to silence him. "I promise, she will be rejoin you as soon as we're done talking."

Johnny looked at Amanda and nodded. He turned and entered the dining room just as Smoke and Sub-Zero had done moments before.

"So what did you want to talk about?" She asked curiously.

Raiden motioned for her to follow and together they walked off down the opposite hallway. "What I am about to tell you is of the utmost of importance, you need to trust me."

She looked back at where everyone else were dining and suddenly wished she was back eating dinner. But seeing no one waiting for her she sighed and nodded. "OK... I trust you Raiden."

...

I couldn't help but laugh during dinner. Sure, maybe it wasn't the best way to explain what Smoke and I did, but the look on her face every time she looked up from her plate was priceless. Ever since she returned with her meeting with Raiden her cautious eyes had been examining her food, all while never being more then a inch away from Johnny' s side. She nervously look across the table at Smoke and then to me.

"What's the matter Amanda, something wrong with your rice?" Smoke teased. He took off his mask and I saw her cheeks flush as he reached over the table and took a bit of her food. He pretended to examine it before eating it. "Needs more poison." He said with a grin. I chuckled softly and felt her heated glare.

I felt a jab in my ribs and looked over to Sonya, who was shaking her head slowly. "That's messed up man." She smiled and finished off her plate. "Does she know what else you two can do?"

I looked over at Amanda, who grabbed onto Johnny's arm lightly. "What do you mean?" She asked nervously.

I looked at Smoke, who nodded and pushed his plate away. "Come on, we'll show you."

We headed outside to the suspended training platform, the sun just barely settling in the distance. Smoke and I looked at each other, bowed and then bowed to everyone spectating. I saw the uneasiness and concern in Amanda's eyes just before I turned to face Smoke again, I suddenly felt that maybe this could wait until another day but Smoke had other plans. With a whisp of grey mist he disappeared and reappeared behind me and hit my back with his knee. I stumbled slightly but spun around to block a high kick.

Attack after attack I blocked and I could tell it was pissing him off, so I gave him a swift sweep kick that landed him on his back. Turning to face Amanda, who stood watching in pure awe, I decided to really impress her... so I tossed an ice ball over my shoulder and heard it shatter. Her head tilted, trying to peek around me. I grinned an unseen smirk and stepped aside to reveal Smoke. He glared at me through his frozen eyes. He would be fine, it wasn't the first time I had froze him and it probably wouldn't be the last.

"You're a jerk." He mumbled.

"Oh quit being such a baby." I snapped.

I heard a tiny gasp and turned to see Amanda walking towards us, eyes wide with amazement. "That was..." She said slowly, her gentle hazel eyes catching the twilight's glow as she looked up at me. She placed a hand on my chest and I forced my heartbeat to remain at a normal pace. Suddenly, she shoved hard and I was on my ass. She stood over me glaring, a hand on her delicate waist and her eyes practically flashed. "The meanest thing I've ever seen!"

"What?!" I stood up and snapped at her.

"How do you think this fight is fair?! Sure Smoke can do all those cool... smokey tricks but you... you can FREEZE people!?"

"Uhhhhhh...cryomancer!" I bellowed. "Its kind of my thing!"

She turned away from me, arms crossed over her chest. "Well it didn't impress me very much."

My blood was about to boil out of my veins. "I wasn't trying to impress YOU!" I barked back. Wait, yes I was...no...was I? Damn this confusing little she devil.

She whipped around and the look she gave me matched a demon, I was half expecting her to devour my soul. "Like I would care!"

There was a crashing sound beside us as Smoke broke out of his icy shell. "Still down here." He said. "And completely fine... so we could stop worrying..."

"Your rage is completely illogical and irrational." I shot at her. I looked at her as a wicked grin crept across her face. Then it hit me... how did I miss it before? I gave her a quick round house kick to the head which she dodged with ease.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Sonya screamed.

Smoke leapt to his feet and grabbed for my arm, but missed. I struck out at Amanda this time connecting with her jaw, sending a small glob of blood flying from her mouth.

"Have you lost your damn mind?!" Johnny yelled, his voice getting close.

"You fool," Came a voice from Amanda's lips that wasn't her own. "What gave me away?" A white light flashed and he turned back to his normal form. His dark eyes glared up at me from his crouched position. Smoke

"You don't fool me shape shifter, where is the girl!" I demanded.

He chuckled maniacally. "Did I touch a nerve, assassin? Taking something that doesn't belong to you in the first place?"

"WHERE IS SHE SHANG TSUNG!?" I snapped kicking him in the ribs, cracking at least one of them.

He spat out another mouthful of blood as he got to his hands and knees again. "That is... none of your... concern Lin Kuei." He gasped. "She's where she belongs."

I grabbed him by his throat and wound back my fist, forming razor sharp ice shards. "Tell me now, or I swear to the Elder Gods... I will end your life here and now."

"Bi-Han stop!" Raiden bellowed appearing in a flash of lightning.

"What do you mean stop?!" Johnny growled. "He deserves to have his head ripped off."

I looked over in disbelief, "Where were you?! He took..."

"I know... I was the one who took her there." Raiden said lowering his head.


	5. Terms and Conditions Apply

A/N: Thanks to EVERYONE who's reviewed so far. Lots of love and hugs. ^_^ Oh so can you believe my brother has never seen the mortal kombat movies? So after this chapter I'm taking a break for to show him.

…

Chapter Five: Terms and Conditions Apply

…

"_OK, I trust you Raiden_..."

If she had blinked, she would've missed the sudden change of scenery. One second she was in the warm halls of the Wu Shi Academy, getting ready for dinner... now she somewhere cold and scary. Despite the lack of light, she could make out prison cells. She grabbed Raiden's robe and held on as tightly as she could. He looked down at her and wrapped a protective arm around her. "Stay close to me and no matter what happens... do not speak. Do you understand what I am telling you."

She looked around at the darkened cages and flinched at the terrifying sounds coming from their unseen inhabitants, but nodded. Suddenly, she could hear approaching footsteps coming from the stairs in front of them. The flickering light of a torch became visible as a group of people drew closer. She hid slightly behind Raiden, just enough that she was peeking around his back.

Three figures, a male, with what looked like a bionic eye carried the torch beside a scantily clad pair of women, one in blue while the other in green. As they approached however, only the one in blue stepped forward. "Lord Raiden." She said with a bow. She glanced up at Amanda who retreated slightly, but said nothing just as she was instructed to do.

"Princess Kitana..." Raiden said rather dismissively. "I was under the impression your father would be here, unless he has renounced his claim..."

Kitana held her hand up cutting off Raiden. "He sent me down to assure you two were alone and that she was who Quan Chi saw in his visions, that is all."

"We are alone and..." He assured and very gently coaxed Amanda out. She was shaking like a leaf and her legs threatened to give out any second. "This is her."

"Well, you won't mind if we have a little peek then do you." The man with glowing red eye said taking a step forward but then getting zapped by a tiny bolt of lightning. "Ow! Son of a..."

"You are not to lay a finger on her, Kano." Raiden growled. "Control your dog, Kitana or this whole thing is off."

Kitana shot a heated glare at Kano, who backed off respectfully. She turned her attention to Amanda. "Come dear, I will not harm you."

Amanda looked just over her shoulder at Raiden, waiting for a disapproving look. But instead, he gave her a tiny nod. She closed her eyes tightly, took a deep breath, and then opened them as she walked over cautiously. Kitana didn't look dangerous, but Amanda didn't really want to take a chance on being wrong either. So, she watched the princess closely, stopping just out of her reach.

Kitana gave an understanding tilt of her head and flipped her raven black hair to one side as she focused on Amanda's right side. "Would you be so kind as to draw your hair up for just a moment?"

Amanda did as she was asked and ran her fingertips across and back towards the nape of her neck. Sweeping her chestnut-brown hair up and off to the left as she revealed the back of her neck. Kitana moved a step or two to her left but never beyond the unspoken boundary she and Amanda had step up. She stayed there for a moment, just inside Amanda's peripheral, saying nothing but then moved back into full sight when was done. "It's true. Follow me, both of you will be escorted to meet with my father."

Amanda immediately retreated to Raidens' side and stayed there the entire trip upstairs. She gave him a sideways glance as they made their way up to a lavish throne room. He looked down at her and whispered "All will be explained soon dear, be strong and have no fear."

'_Yeah right_.' She thought to herself. '_That's easy for you to say_.' She pulled her hair aside and tried to see what all the fuss was about but it was useless... She just couldn't see anything out-of-place. She was suddenly aware of several strange-looking creatures gathering around as they drew nearer to the empty ornate throne. Man like in their body structure, but their teeth were jagged and shark like, hissing and snapping as she walked by. She gasped as one of them almost nipped her arm, so she jumped as close as possible to Raiden.

"Ah, Raiden..." A voice said as they approached. Two men walked over from a large side door. One was almost all white with strange tattoos over his body and face walked beside a massive man wearing a skull helmet. "So nice to see you listen to what the Elder Gods command."

"I have come as commanded by them yes, not you Shao Kahn. This meeting is only to set the preliminary terms before Mortal Kombat begins in four days and nothing more."

Shao Kahn took his seat on his throne before continuing. "Am aware of why we are here. Kitana..."

"Yes father?" She said quickly walking up to his side.

"Does she have the mark as foreseen?"

"She does father, just as Quan Chi said." Kitana said with a harsh nod. "And as the Elder Gods predicted."

'_What fucking mark were these people babbling on about_?!' Amanda thought quietly, not moving a muscle. Shao Kahn's eyes locked onto her with great interest but still she refused to show too much fear.

"Bring her to me." He said coldly.

She straightened up bravely and walked up to him on her own, stopping a few feet away like she had done with Kitana. But apparently, Shao Kahn hadn't gotten the same 'personal bubble' memo Kitana seemed to have received. He tilted his head quickly and the man to his right stormed over and grabbed Amanda's arm roughly.

"Don't move a muscle Raiden or I'll crush her spine where she stands." Shao Kahn threatened.

Amanda whipped her head back to see Raiden's worried look as he was blocked by Kano and princess what's-her-face's twin. He nodded to Amanda encouragingly and despite the pain in her arm from being held so tightly, she returned the nod. She was thrown to her knees before Shao Kahn with a tiny yelp of pain. The man who had released her now grabbed her hair and pulled it roughly aside to show the nape of her neck to the emperor.

"So it is her." He whispered. "She has the blood scorpion mark."

'OK, we've clarified that... Raiden can we just go home now?' Her thoughts shrieked.

"What are your purposed terms, Shao Kahn?" Raiden snapped. "The Elder Gods were clear..."

"I am aware of the terms!" Shao Kahn bellowed back. He straightened up a bit and looked down at Amanda. "I am curious though, does she even know the reason she's been brought here in the first place?"

Amanda swallowed hard and slowly lower her head. '_Crazy emperor guy had a point, why was I brought here_?'

"Your mother," Shao Kahn chuckled slightly, causing Amanda to look up suddenly. "Traded your life and your hand in a pathetic attempt to save her beloved's life."

'_What_?!'

"An assassin for the Shirai Ryu , gave up her own child for a lowly Earth Realm nobody." The other man said from beside him. "She betrayed her own clan... now you belong to us."

She whipped her head around to face Raiden, who lowered his head a little bit...so it was true. She was to be given away like a piece of property, for God knows what purpose. The thought drew salty tears to her eyes and she didn't dare look anyone, she just closed her eyes tightly. How could this be happening? Her mother... an assassin? She had very few memories of her mother, but none of the ever involved killing people before she would be tucked in for bed.

"Kitana, take her to Scorpion." Shao Kahn ordered.

Amanda's eyes flung open and she looked at the approaching Kitana with desperation. "Please, no."

"That was NOT part of the terms!" Raiden yelled shooting a bolt of lightning at Kitana, barely missing her feet.

Kitana shot her father a glare and the backed away a bit. "Take one more shot at my daughter thunder-god and this one will pay for it in blood!" Shao Kahn threatened harshly.

"The terms state a temporary placement will be made, my Lord." Quan Chi said. "Either she remains in our custody before the match and theirs during Mortal Kombat or they keep her before and we hold her until the end of the tournament."

"And what's stopping me from sending someone to kill all of your combatants?" He said glaring at Amanda. "Are you willing to risk their lives for you own? Unless you have a better plan."

Amanda's eyes widened. She thought of Sub-Zero, Smoke, Sonya... everyone...killed because of her. "I... I'll stay here."

"No!" Raiden shouted. "You don't know what you are doing..."

"On one condition." Amanda clarified.

Shao Kahn looked at Quan Chi who nodded. "She has the right to set preliminary terms as well."

Amanda sighed and closed her eyes. "I will stay here until the tournament, but I want one full day in the custody of Raiden and the others. A fully twenty-four hours. None of the others... my friends... can be hurt or harmed in anyway."

Shao Kahn nodded and looked at Raiden. "You are dismissed. Kitana take her to the specter."

"I said I want a day with Raiden!" Amanda screamed as Kitana grabbed her arm.

"Silence, you foolish girl. You'll get your day, but you should have specified which day. You will spend the night with Scorpion and he will do as he wishes... except for killing you." He said with a grin. "Then at dawn... you will be returned to Raiden's custody."

Amanda looked at Raiden and nodded. "You better fucking be here in the morning, Raiden."

He nodded. "I will." He said firmly as she was escorted away by Kitana and Kano. "And she better be alive when I get back." He snapped at Shao Kahn.

"This preliminary hearing is finished, now get out!" He waved him off.

Raiden couldn't do much else and suddenly he got a feeling of trouble back at the Wu Shi Academy. "Shang Tsung..." He gave a hopeful look in the direction where they had lead Amanda. "I will be back for you, this I swear."


	6. No Rest For the Wicked

A/N: WARNING: This chapter does contain suggestive material, nothing too graphic, but just enough. But if you are offended by such things, please skip the first part of this chapter.

Chapter Six: No Rest For the Wicked

…

She wasn't sure how Kano convinced Kitana he was trust worthy enough to be the sole escort, but Amanda knew it was the worst idea ever. Maybe that bitch knew what he had planned and just didn't care, she was a princess after all. She had royal duties and 'babysitting' a prisoner surely wasn't at the top of list. She would pay with her life, Amanda guaranteed silently as she was slammed against a wall and a knife pressed to her throat.

If she screamed, she would die. Which when he came up behind her and pressed himself against her, she gladly welcomed death. His hot breath across her neck made her utterly sick to her stomach. "Ever hear of a breath mint, you ugly ass..."

He elbowed her across the side of the head and she hit her knees in pain. "I said SHUT...UP and I promise this won't hurt as much as you think." He growled in his thick Aussie accent. "Who knows... you might enjoy it baby."

"I doubt that." She said sarcastically.

He pulled her by the hair into a dark shadow filled hallway, where her screams would go unheard. His dirty fingers left scratches and bruises, but when it was all said and done she was grateful he hadn't left anything else. Thankfully, he seemed to have remembered he was to deliver here to Scorpion and while the bruises could be dismissed as uncooperative wounds... any other trace of Kano on or elsewhere would be damning evidence.

She got to her quivering feet and clung to the wall for support, she was in no shape to flee nor did she have the foggiest idea of how to get out of here. 'Where are you Sub-Zero?'

…

Bi-Han paced back and forth impatiently in front of us, I had never seen him this upset and that was new for even me. Shang Tsung had barely escaped with his life and that was only because Raiden had stopped Bi-Han from shoving an ice spear through his skull.

"OK, you have GOT to sit down or something buddy. You're making me dizzy." Johnny said stupidly deciding to break the silence.

Bi-Han shot a disgusted glare at Johnny. "DON'T... even pretend this is an unacceptable behavior!"

Johnny lowered his head, knowing he was an idiot for telling anyone to calm down. Yet, I did wonder why he was so upset. He certainly had the same sense of responsibility for Amanda as we all did, but something in his behavior hinted to something different. I had very little time to contemplate his reasoning, Raiden approached.

"Any news?!" Bi-Han demanded before anyone else even noticed he was back from his meeting with Elder Gods.

"What did they say?" Sonya said looking emotionally and physically exhausted. It was way past midnight and it was taking a toll on all of us.

Raiden sighed, "I could do nothing to sway their opinion on the given situation. She made the choice to stay, setting her own terms... it must be upheld."

"This is bull shit and they know it!" Bi-Han snapped furiously. "She should've NEVER been allowed to go"

"Sub-Zero..."Raiden said calmly, but firmly. "You and I will go and retrieve her in the morning. Until then, I must speak with Smoke alone alone and I suggest you all go get some rest."

'Wait...why me?' I thought quickly but decided not express my concern out loud. Instead, I simply bowed and followed him without giving anyone a moment to protest.

…

Kano shoved her into Scorpion's room as if she was a piece of meat being tossed into a monster's cage and slam the door behind her. She fell to her hands and knees, still unable to regain her strength from before. She could feel his eyes upon her battered and used body, her top ripped in places and denim shorts did little to hide the wide array of red marks. She heard his slow approach from in front of her, studying the pathetic creature before him.

Her stomach contracted hard, but she fought the urge to vomit. She held her breathe and pressed the back of her wrist to her lips to stop a sob. He said nothing, just stopped behind her and she prepared for the worst. She sat back onto her legs, the back of her shirt lifting slightly to reveal the small of her back. Not even caring if he saw her tears, she looked over her shoulder at the shadowy figure. "Get on with it then..."

He remained silent, but she could hear his slow breathing. She looked forward and closed her eyes, sending a couple more tear drops sliding down her cheeks. She crossed her arms grabbing a bottom bit of her shirt in each hand started raising her shirt off. But felt a pair of firm hands stop her from removing her shirt entirely. The heat from his hands sent goosebumps down her body emphasizing each sore spot painfully. He gently pushed her arms back down so they now hung at her sides.

"Who...?" Was the only word he asked.

She leaned forward a little to shift most of her weight to her hands and scoffed. "Take a wild guess."

She could almost hear his jaw tighten behind her. He grabbed something and dropped it around her. She gasped at the sudden coolness against her skin before she realized it was a blanket. She slowly wrapped it around herself, relishing in the comfort it brought. She turned around to thank him, but she only caught the door closing behind him.

"Thank you..." She whispered to him softly.

…

"So she's half Shirai Ryu?" I gasped after Raiden had explained the situation fully. "I didn't even think that was possible. Being born from different realms..." Raiden made a noise of agreement. "So she really is the one the legends speak of."

"She is. I don't even think she understands her true potential."

I looked away with my arms crossed over my chest deep in thought. She was the one the Lin Kuei had been searching for when the attack on the Shirai Ryu clan took place. I now understood why Bi-Han was acting the way he was, he thought she was dead. Despite the effort, the Lin Kuei had failed at stopping the prophecy. "So, then the other part of the prophecy is true as well."

"Yes, and I think Bi-Han knows it."

"But do you really think he'll go along with it?" I said unconvinced.

Raiden looked at me, "He doesn't have much of a choice." Raiden walked to edge of their rooftop they had been perched upon. Below, still pacing anxiously, was Bi-Han. I walked over to Raiden's side and I could see it too. Come dawn, he would kill anyone who interrupted his time with her. Her heart would be his and no one could stop him... not even the Elder Gods themselves. He would be the exception, the loophole Amanda needed.

"I just hope this path isn't paved with as much blood as predicted." I said softly.

Raiden groaned and put a hand to his head. After a moment he snapped out of his vision and sighed. "It already is."

…

Kano lay in a bloody heap before him, his breathing shallow and slow. He looked up at his attacker weakly, "Shang Tsung... Will hear about this."

Scorpion glared at him and grabbed Kano by the arm, pulling him to his feet and shoving him against the wall. "Do it." He dared him coldly. "But if you so much as look at her again, I will snap your neck like a twig. Am I understood?!"

"What's going on here?!" Kitana snapped having just come around the corner with Jade at her side.

Scorpion dropped Kano roughly and stormed over to her. "Where the hell have you two been?!"

Jade stepped in front of Kitana protectively. "Watch your tongue Specter."

"Do you know what he did?!" He snapped pointing a finger at Kano, who had managed to pull himself up to a seated position. He spat out a mouthful of blood.

Kitana looked at him and then Scorpion. "I warned you what would happen Kano." She pushed past Jade and Scorpion and marched right up to Kano. Before he could even defend himself she kicked him hard across the face, knocking him out cold.

Kitana turned on her heels and started to walk away, she paused beside Scorpion. "I suggest you get back to the task at hand Specter. Leave the dog to father for punishment."

Scorpion scoffed but then turned around and headed back to his room. He slowed to a walk just before his door, tilting his head to listen for any sound. He could hear soft steady breathing just behind the door. He opened it slowly to find her curled up in the blanket on the floor sound asleep. He sighed and walked over to her side, careful not to wake her. He swept her hair away from her neck, exposing the mark he had left almost a decade ago. The scorpion shaped burn was now a pale red scar, a sign that time had healed it like any other wound. But as his eyes drifted down her left arm, stopping at each bruise where Kano's fingers had been. He wondered how long it would take for them to heal and if the scars on her heart would allow him the opportunity to do the same.


	7. Awkward

Chapter Seven: Awkward

A/N: Sorry guys and gals for the long delay, I wasn't feeling like myself and had a ton of wedding planning to do. But here we are in chapter seven :) Oh and a quick little side note, I do know the difference between the two brothers and I promise I know what I'm doing. You'll just have to wait and see ^_^

…

Amanda woke with a soft gasp, sweat dripped from her head, and her heart pounded inside her chest. It was that damn nightmare again, the same she had had for past couple of months. It felt so real.

"Ah, you're awake." A voice said from the darkness.

She wiped her eyes of any tears that had started to form and looked around the dimly lit room. "Hello, Scorpion?" She whispered.

"No..." The voice said getting closer. Out of the shadows stepped the weird guy with the red tattoos from before.

"Oh...um hi." Amanda said immediately stiffening up. "Qun Chi, right?"

"Correct my dear," He said bowing slightly.

An awkward silence fell between the two until Amanda rubbed her arms a little bit. "So...what's up?"

Qun Chi smirked, "Just needed some insurance..."

"Um... do you mean assurance?"

"I'll take what I can get..." and before she could say anything he waved his hand in front of her eyes slowly.

She leaned away at first, scared of what the hell this guy wanted. Then something happened, a warm tingly feeling ran through her veins. She closed her eyes and grabbed the side of her head. "What have you done...?" She groaned and slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry and she had a hard time locking onto Qun Chi. But he wasn't there, instead a man dressed in yellow and black stood before her and she was filled with a uncontrollable urge to be with him.

…

She locked eyes with him and he knew something was off... she didn't flinch once. Instead she climbed out of his bed and sashayed over to him. "Are...Are you alright?"

She made a soft groaning noise and ran one hand down the curve of her hip and the other teased her hair. Her eyes locked with his and he could tell something wasn't quite right. "I feel... fantastic." She practically purred.

He took a little step back but his back hit the door he had just came through seconds before. She had him cornered and yet... he hardly felt trapped. She ran her hands up his chest coming to rest on his shoulders. Her chest pressed firmly against his, she laced her fingers behind his head and fluttered her eyes seductively. "What are you..."

She silenced him with a light kiss, his mask separated their lips. His eyes widened slightly as she pulled back slowly. " Hanzo..." She breathed.

He gasped and looked at her. "You...you remember?"

She smiled and whispered. "My husband's name... of course."

"You're welcome." A voice said from the other side of the room. Qun Chi stepped into view.

"What have you done?" Scorpion snapped.

"Watch your mouth..." Qun Chi snapped, then cleared his throat. "I just set the mood..." He motioned to her and as if on unspoken que she turned toward the bed and pulled off her shirt. She looked over her shoulder and gave a sly smile.

Rage filled Scorpion's soul. "I don't need your help." He marched over to her and grabbed her arm.

"SCORPION!" Qun Chi shouted. "I warn you... the emperor will not be pleased if..."

"She needs to make the decision herself... no amount of your magic can change that fact." With a plume of flame and smoke the had disappeared.

…

"Oh hell no." Johnny gasped at the sight before him. Amanda was topless... in the arms of Scorpion. The two just appeared out of no where.

Smoke could hardly believe his eyes...What the hell was going on? He stormed over stopping Johnny who took an angry step toward the two. "What's the meaning of this?!"

Scorpion glared at the two, "Just take her..." He growled and pried her arms off him.

Smoke hurried over to them, but Scorpion disappeared in a firey flash. He looked back at Johnny and snapped. "Go wake the others."

"But..." Johnny started.

"JOHNNY...GO!" Smoke bellowed over his shoulder. Johnny stared for a moment longer and then ran inside. Smoke turned his attention to Amanda. "Amanda, are you ok?"

She flung her arms around Smoke's waist and hummed lightly. "I'm fine now."

Smoke could see dark purple bruises all over her body. "What did he do to you?" He said slowly touching each visible bruise. He could hear the others quickly approaching but when he went to turn to face them she grabbed his face and pressed her lips to his.

"OH HELL NO!" Johnny's voice snapped first.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Bi-Han roared.

Smoke pried her off him and stared awkwardly at everyone else. Everyone looked at him with a shocked expression on their face. _Well this was awkward_.


	8. Men Are Liars

A/N: What's up Ladies and Gents, hope your day is going well. I am so freakin' happy to be back. It drove me literally crazy to NOT be writing. But with less than three months to go until my wedding, it's been nuts to say the least. But here we are in chapter eight, I hope you all enjoy. I promise next chapter will be extra long and steamy ;p

Chapter Eight: Men Are Liars

…

"You are so dead!" Bi-Han snapped throwing a ice ball at Smoke' s head, but missed when he teleported out of the way just in the nick of time.

"Bi-Han stop!" Amanda shrieked side stepping the flying ice ball. "You two stop fighting, please!"

"I told you it wasn't how it looked..." Smoke insisted. "You're being stupid!" His eyes widened as another ice ball flew past him. "Would you stop throwing things at me?!"

Watching from a safe distance Johnny and Sonya stood beside Lui and Raiden shaking their heads. "Should we do something?" Johnny asked cautiously.

"I'm not getting in between them. What about you guys?" Sonya said firmly. The others nodded in agreement. "I do have one question though, why is she wearing one of your shirts Johnny? I have have plenty of cute tops."

"And she has the clothes you brought her." Liu pointed out matter-of-factly.

Johnny tightened up. "I'd rather me go shirtless, then anyone else oogling her chest."

Raiden chuckled, "You're the only one who was oogling, Johnny."

Johnny turned bright red. "I did no such thing!"

"Duck!" Liu yelled diving out of the way. The group narrowly missed a flying icicle.

Bi-Han glared at the group and then back towards Smoke, but instead met the furious hazel eyes of Amanda. He stepped back slightly before she jabbed him in the chest. "What the hell is wrong with you!"

"Me?!" He snapped at her furiously. "Why did he kiss you?!" He shot an angry glare at Smoke who was hiding on the top of one of the statues holding up the training platform.

"He didn't, Raiden just got done telling you I was under some kind of freaky spell!" Amanda snapped. "And besides I kissed HIM!"

"Not helping!" Smoke called.

She spun around and frowned. "Sorry, but you know what I mean." She turned back to face Bi-Han, "I would never just kiss Smoke."

"Wow, thanks." Smoke said sarcastically.

"OK, see now you're not helping!" Amanda snapped over her shoulder.

"That doesn't matter. I want to know who gave you those bruises!"

Amanda sighed and looked at him sadly. "I don't remember. I don't remember anything." She lied. The last thing she needed was Bi-Han to go running off and doing something stupid. "Can we go somewhere and just...talk." She touched his arm gently. "Please."

Bi-Han's muscles tightened for a moment and then he relaxed a bit. "As you wish." Amanda smiled and wrapped an arm around his and together they walked off.

"Well, that went well." Sonya said with a smile.

"Where are they going?!" Johnny demanded. "I really don't like him being alone with her."

Everyone looked at him strangely. "What is your problem?" Sonya snapped.

Johnny huffed bitterly and turned away to head back inside, leaving everyone a bit confused.

…

Amanda smiled and closed her eyes as the rising sun warmed her skin. Sure the bruises still hurt, but it was too much effort in her opinion to pay more attention to the pain rather than enjoying Bi-Han's company. They had found a small grove of cherry blossom trees beside large pond to relax. It seemed like Amanda was doing most of the relaxing, he hadn't said anything since they wondered off. But she could tell he wanted to say something and it must be pretty important for him to look so deep in thought. She opened her eyes and squinted a bit to see him clearly. "You alright?"

He continued lean silently against one of the tree trunks but he gave her a little nod.

Amanda made a disapproving sound and leaned back on her elbows. "Men..." She whispered.

"What about men?"

"You're all such terrible liars." She said playfully. "Come on..." She said patting the ground beside her. "Come tell me what's really wrong."

He sighed but did as he was asked and sat down beside her. "I'm just contemplating something."

"If it involves running off and doing something stupid, I'd advice against it." She said firmly.

"Why would that bother you?" He asked and surprisingly... She wasn't prepared for that response.

"I dunno... I guess... I would really hate it if something bad happened to you." He stared at her and suddenly she was aware of how silly that sounded. "I mean, I know that sounds stupid but I..." She stopped when she saw him taking off his mask. For the first time she saw his entire face. '_Wow he's even more handsome than I had originally thought._'

He stated at her with his gorgeous blue eyes sending her pulse into a dizzy tail spin and when he leaned in closer she thought she would die. His lips a mere inch from hers he placed his finger tips under her chin and tilted her head up a tiny bit. Her eyes fluttered closed and she braced herself for the impending and sensational kiss but instead felt a chill run down her neck. She opened her eyes quickly and saw him breathing a stream of icy cold air on to her jaw. It stung for a moment but then the pain subsided.

"Better?"

"Huh?" She breathed.

"You jaw was swelling a bit..." He touched the spot gently. "Right here."

She blushed. "Thank you..." She said mildly disappointed. "So was that what you were contemplating?"

"Of course, were you expecting something else?"

She stood up quickly and dusted her bottom off. "Of course not... What gave you that idea?" She said in a way more bitter tone than she intended. "We should get back, people will start talking." She started to walk away but he caught her by the arm and pulled her back into him.

He smirked. "I guess it's true."

"What is?" She asked slightly confused but so in love with the way he held her in his arms in came out like a dreamy sigh.

"I didn't know I was so good at lying." He said before pressing his lips against hers.


	9. Come Morning Light

A/N: Yea Snow Day! Well I'd care more if I was hadn't graduated 5 years ago lol but the concept of staying in bed and doing nothing except writing all day. So yea for SNOW DAYS. Oh, so I have a random question for all my new subscribers (to get to know you wonderful folks better). What is your favorite movie and what's the best line from it? For example one of my favorite movies is Monty Python and the Holy Grail and my favorite line would be "She turned me into a newt...I got better" So, leave your response in the review section along with any comments or questions.

Also, this chapter has a theme song. So if you want to check out the song that inspired this chapter look up "Champion (Resistance) -Skool" on YouTube.

Warning: This chapter contains some "naughty suggestive" material.

Love Kaylee

Chapter Nine: Come Morning Light

If he didn't know better, he would've sworn she was made of ice... the way she melted against him was amazing. Her hands ran up the sides of his neck and pulled his lips closer. Her lips parted slightly and took in a bit of fresh air. He took this opportunity to wrap his arms around her waist, lifting her off her feet for a second and spun her around, shoving her against the tree he had been leaning up against. She groaned a little bit and he thought he may have hurt her. "Are you alright... I mean... is this okay?"

She stared up at him for a split second before quickly saying. "Shut up and kiss me."

He grinned and pressed his lips to hers again. She leapt up and wrapped her legs around his waist while one of her hands grasped his shoulder for support and her other ran up his neck and through his hair. He slipped his hands up the back of her shirt and a smirk formed as shivers shook her whole body.

He knelt down to the hard ground, her body still tightly glued to his and tried to remove the oversized t-shirt Johnny had given her. She unwrapped her arms from his neck and she leaned back onto her arms. Her cheeks a light pink color and her eyes had a small shine to them as she looked up at him. He locked eyes with her and coaxed her to lay down completely by running a hand down her waist and up a leg.

Laying flat now she allowed herself to be pinned down by his body. He lifted the bottom of her shirt just past her belly button. Her breath caught inside her throat the instant his lips found the bare skin on her well toned abdomen. He looked up at her and chuckled. "I'm gonna need you to breathe dear."

Amanda didn't even realize she had practically stopped breathing. "Sorry..." She said taking in a quick breath. "Are assassins always this good?"

He nipped her skin just above the top of her jean shorts before looking up at her again. "Always."

She giggled. "Lucky me."

…

"How dare you disobey the orders of the emperor!" Quan Chi snapped at Scorpion.

"Was it also the emperor's orders to have her raped by that pig Kano?" Scorpion growled.

"Watch your tone, don't forget who brought you back from the dead." Scorpion sighed but other than that remained silent. "Now, when she returns tomorrow morning, you know what you are to do."

"I...I do, but I don't understand why I must..."

"Because it's what you were destined to do..." Quan Chi said slowly. "You only have a small window of time."

Scorpion nodded. "And what if she doesn't want..."

Quan Chi whipped his head to glare at Scorpion. "Well, you'll just have to work that out on your own now won't you. After all you rejected my previous attempts to help you."

Scorpion frowned behind his mask and realized he couldn't risk being so chivalrous next time. "I'm sorry, I will not question nor refuse your help again. Just as long as it doesn't hurt her in anyway."

"I can promise that." Quan Chi nodded. "Leave it up to me and everything will be just fine."

…

"Shouldn't they be back by now?" Johnny said pacing impatiently in the dinning hall.

Raiden sighed, "Johnny, you worry too much." He paused and glanced at Smoke. "It is done... all we do now is wait." Smoke nodded.

"Well excuse me... You didn't spend weeks tracking her down and witnessing what her father...did to her." Johnny whispered.

Raiden was about to say something when Bi-Han and Amanda walked in to the dinning hall. Amanda was holding onto his arm tightly.

"Wow...that was fast" Sonya said slowly. "Sit down Johnny." She said as Johnny got up to say something. He frowned at her but sat down.

Amanda released Bi-Han's arm and blushed. "H-hey guys."

Raiden looked at Bi-Han and nodded. "Now can we finally eat."

…

THE NEXT MORNING

"I hate that I have to leave." Amanda breathed hugging Bi-Han's chest.

He hugged her tightly. "I will come and get you..."

Amanda frowned, something in her gut knew that might not be an option. She had only been gone for an evening and all ready she had been raped and put under a spell. What was gonna stop her captors from doing her worst? She looked up into his eyes and forced a smile. "I know you will." She kissed him quickly.

Raiden cleared his throat. "Are you ready to go?"

Amanda blushed jumping out Bi-Han's arms. "Um... yeah." She giggled a bit then hugged him again before walking to Raiden's side.

"Amanda dear," Raiden said.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to say..." Raiden started.

"I know, I'll see you guys in a few days at the tournament." She said.

"No, I was going to tell you... never doubt the power you have inside you. You can do anything if you believe in that."

Amanda looked at him curiously. "Um...okay."

"Trust me, when things seem the worst... just remember what I said."

Amanda nodded and looked over her shoulder at Bi-Han. She gave a little wave and mouthed 'Good-bye.' She looked away and took a deep a breath. "Ok, let's get this over and done with."


	10. Double Trouble

Chapter Ten: Double Trouble

Amanda and Raiden appeared in the dungeon again, at least this time she wasn't as scared. Waiting for them this time was Quan Chi and Scorpion. She gave a gentle smile to Scorpion and a heated glare to Quan Chi. She really didn't like nor did she trust Quan Chi and she remembered how Scorpion hadn't acted on the opportunity that was given to him. So she smiled at Raiden and hurried over to Scorpions' side.

Raiden nodded to her and looked at the other two. "I expect her safe and sound when the tournament begins."

The two men said nothing, just turned and headed up the stairs. Scorpion paused and looked over his shoulder at her. He tilted his head, silently telling her to come along.

Amanda nodded once and waved good-bye to Raiden. "I'll be ok, I'll see everyone in a few days." She said an then without another word she hurried after Scorpion.

Once upstairs in the emperors' throne room, Quan Chi walked over to stand beside Shao Kahn and Kitana. "Welcome back." Shao Kahn said sounding shockingly genuine.

"Uh... thank you... " Amanda said slowly. Shao Kahn looked at her like he was waiting for something. "My Lord." She said bowing slowly, hoping that was what he wanted to hear. He nodded and she knew she clear for now. She figured the nicer she was to the emperor, maybe he would return the gesture.

Shoa Kahn stood up and walked over to her. Her eyes never left him as he began to circle her like a hungry shark. "Quan Chi, there's something different about her...What is it?"

"I believe she is ready my Lord."

'_Wait, what? Ready... ready for what_?' Amanda thought looking at Quan Chi for a moment then back at Shoa Kahn.

"And what do you think..." He asked her. "Are you ready to fulfill you destiny?"

Amanda looked over at Scorpion who stood just off to the side of the room, searching for any kind of clue to what the emperor was talking about. But he just stood there in silence. '_Thanks for the help_.'

"My Lord, a word please..." An old man said who seemingly just appeared beside Quan Chi.

Shoa Kahn walked back over to him and leaned in while the old man whispered something into his ear. Whatever it was... Shoa Kahn was' t happy. He spun around and glared at her.

"You little bitch! You thought I wouldn't find out!?"

"I...I'm not sure I know what your talking about..." She started but never got a chance to speak after that. With a swift and might swing of his hand across her face she hit her knees.

She could barely open her eyes from the searing pain imitating from her cheek. He grabbed the back of her hair and pulled her to her feet. Through tear soaked eyes she could see Scorpion in a aggressive stance. "Do you know what she's done!" Scorpion looked at her and then to Shoa Kahn. "She slept with a Lin Kuei."

Amanda's eyes widened. '_How did he know that_?!' She watched Scorpions' eyes lower, clearly hurt. Then he looked up at her. "I...I'm sorry." She whispered.

He looked over to Quan Chi who was walking over slowly. "See what happened when you don't listen to me Scorpion?" Scorpion lowered his head and nodded. "There is only one thing you can do now." He walked over to Shoa Kahn who threw Amanda down roughly onto her hands and knees. Quan Chi waved his hand over her body and she could feel herself lose all control of her body. She felt her body lift up so she was now resting on her her knees. Shoa Kahn grabbed her dress she had put on this morning and ripped it off her body, leaving her in nothing but her under garments.

"There will be no mistakes this time." Shoa Kahn whispered. He tossed the tattered dress aside and walked back to his thrown. "You'll finish what you were commanded to do... here and NOW."

Amanda looked up at Scorpion and sobbed. "Please... no."

"Silence you little whore." Quan Chi snapped.

"Don't call her that!" Scorpion growled. "This is my fault... not hers."

Quan Chi glared at him. "Then finish the job."

Scorpion looked down at her. "Release her and I'll do it." Amanda closed her eyes tightly sending tears rolling down her cheeks. Quan Chi waved his hand over her again and she fell forward on to hands and knees again. Scorpion walked over to her as she sobbed uncontrollably. Standing over her, he looked over at Shoa Kahn who nodded coldly.

Scorpion grabbed her by the upper arm causing her to flinch weakly. He pulled her to her feet and pulled her roughly against his chest. He whispered softly into her ear. "Listen to me very carefully."

She shook her head in a state delirious panic and embarrassment, so he grabbed her leg and pulled it up against his hip. "LISTEN!" She gasped at his sharp tone and nodded slowly. "Say you'll marry me."

"What...?" She whispered.

"Say it and you won't have to do this now."

She sniffled. "But what about..."

"If you agree, they will have no say in what goes on. You'll belong to me. You can never see him again, but I can promise he won't be harmed."

She frowned. "That doesn't sound like much of a choice."

"It's all I have... and right now that will have to do." He said. "Please understand, I wanted to do this so differently..."

She nodded. "I'll do it... as long as he isn't hurt."

He locked eyes with her and could almost hear her heart breaking. "She has agreed." He said looking over to the emperor.

He scoffed, apparently disappointed he would miss out on the show. "Fine, bring her forward." Scorpion turned her around gently and together they walked towards him. Amanda refused to look up, instead she covered her chest with her free arm. "Do you?" He said to Scorpion.

"I do."

"Do you?"

Amanda closed her eyes and nodded. "I do."

"Good, then the ceremony will take place after the tournament... Get out of my sight." He said coldly.

Scorpion led Amanda away leaving, Shoa Kahn, Kitana, and Shang Tsung.

Kitana turned and looked at her father. "Will this actually work father?"

Shoa Kahn looked at Quan Chi, who nodded and walked off to follow Scorpion and Amanda. "We shall see by the time the tournament begins. You are dismissed."

Kitana bowed and headed off to her room for the night, leaving Shang Tsung alone with the emperor. "Are they ready?"

Shang Tsung nodded. "As well as your daughter."

The emperor stood. "Good, now make sure they are perfect. I want them ready for the tournament."

…

Shang Tsung walked down a large stone staircase to his flesh pits. "Excellent work Reptile, spying on the girl like that. The emperor was pleased with the information." He said to a creature at the bottom of the stairs. The creature bowed and hissed respectfully. He walked over to several glass tubes, filled with strange deformed creatures suspended in liquid. He moved to one in particular, a naked woman pressed her hands against the glass and moaned seductively. "Calm down Mileena, your playmate is almost ready."

Mileena frowned and looked over to the tube next to hers. Her neighbor looked nothing like her, which excited her. She would have a friend to play with.

Shang Tsung stood in between the two tubes and admired how much Mileena looked like Kitana and Emiko... looked just like Amanda.


	11. Once Upon a Time

A/N: Hey everyone, I can't believe in little over two months I'll be a wife. I don't know about you guys, but I think I'm more nervous about that. Anyways, I'm rambling...

This is a pretty big chapter ladies and gents... almost all your questions and 'concerns' get answered. A girl still needs some secrets so not everything will be explained, but you'll get it all soon. Pinkie Pie Promise :p

Love Kaylee

Chapter Eleven: Once Upon a Time

Amanda sat on the edge of the bed as Scorpion closed the door begin him, she had been crying again. He frowned at the sound of her gentle sniffles as he braced his hands against the door.

"I can't believe this is all happening..." She said pathetically.

He turned around to face her and she had laid down across the bed with her hands covering her face. He walked over to the other side of the bed and scooped her up into his lap. She didn't resist nor did she fight, she had given up the fight. "You're so much like your mother."

She wiped her eyes and leaned back against his chest. "So you knew my mother?"

Scorpion made a soft noise of agreement. "You look a lot like her."

She smiled and twirled a large chunk of hair around her index finger. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"A wonderful thing..." He whispered resting his head on her right shoulder blade.

"Do you... Do you think you can tell me..."

"About your mom?" He said. "I think I can do that."

…

_Once upon a time…_

_Hidden deep in the forest, there was once a man. He was no ordinary man mind you, he was one of the generals for the Shirai Ryu, along with his best friend Keiko. Together they were an unstoppable team, but what no one else knew, was that Keiko was a girl, Amanda's mother. For it was forbidden that women knew how to fight, so for many years, Hanzo kept her secret. The two had become inseparable, they told each other everything, they even talked about their children getting married someday. When Hanzo met and married his wife, Keiko never forgot their promise to each other, so she began her search for a husband. You'd think it'd be easy for a Shirai Ryu general to find a man, but that wasn't the case. _

_Many months past and Hanzo had started his family and had a son. Keiko's heart grew heavy with sadness, she had all but given up on having a child. Until one day, Keiko was returning to the village to take her turn on guard duty, when she was attacked by a Lin Kuei assassin. Their battle was fierce and Keiko was victorious. The assassin begged for his life and in return he would help her find a husband. She knew she was not to trust anything a Lin Kuei had to say but she was desperate. So the man told her to go to Earth Realm for three days and she would conceive a child. _

_Keiko did as she was told and sure enough three days had passed and she returned to the Shirai Ryu, but instead of finding her home as she had left it... He entire village was destroyed. She found Hanzo clutching his wife and child's lifeless bodies and she knew it was all her fault. She had abandoned her village and cost the life's of so many, stricken with grief she sought the advice of a wise and powerful sorcerer and made a deal that when she gave birth the child would belong to Hanzo. If the child was a boy, it would be presented as Hanzo's son and if it was a girl, she would be born with the blood scorpion mark upon her neck and become Hanzo's wife. A punishment for a mother who had abandoned her village. Keiko was too scared to return home, so she and her unborn baby returned to Earth Realm._

_Many years passed and Keiko grew more and more aware the Lin Kuei were hunting her. A prophecy was told to them by the grand master, that a child born of two realms was the key to solving the feud between the two fighting clans. Of course, no one knew how she would help and some of the Lin Kuei didn't want the feud to end. So, one night, Amanda was stolen from her bedroom and taken to the Lin Kuei palace. _

_Her mother immediately went after them, when she found them...She showed them no mercy. But she was severely injured in the fight and didn't have much time. A rain storm came and Keiko couldn't go on. She found a cave to hide herself and Amanda. But they weren't alone, the young Lin Kuei who she had spared years before had ran away from the palace and was hiding out. He explained he was one of the Lin Kuei members sent to steal Amanda, but he remembered how Keiko saved him. Fading fast, Keiko made the Lin Kuei promise to take Amanda home and watch over her. He agreed and with her dying breaths she said good-bye to her little girl. _

_And so he kept his promise, he took Amanda home and raised her as his own_...

…

"Wait, so my dad... isn't my dad?" Amanda gasped jumping out Scorpions' arms.

"No, I'm sorry... I thought you knew..."

Amanda hugged herself gently. "I had no idea and now he's..." She broke off into tears. He frowned and held out his hand to her but she waved it away. "Do you know... who my real dad is?"

"I don't know... your mother never told me."

Amanda nodded, not surprised by anything anymore. "So, the mark you mentioned... I have it right?"

Scorpion nodded. "I had no idea your mother made that deal... I wish she hadn't."

"I...I know I'm not the best candidate for a wife..."

"I didn't mean that, you'll make a wonderful wife..." He paused. "Maybe just not for me."

Amanda looked at Scorpion and frowned. She knew his heart was breaking and even though her mother was the one who made the deal but she felt compelled to uphold it. Despite her feelings for Bi-Han. "Scorpion... I mean... Hanzo." He looked at her. "I will keep my mothers' deal..."

"Are you saying..."

"Yes, I will marry you."

Scorpion closed the distance between him and her, taking off his mask slowly. His eyes were still a milky white but his face was very handsome. "I will never let anything happen to you. I swear by this..." He said taking her hands into his. "And don't worry about...um...anything else..." He said awkwardly. "I won't make you do anything you don't wish to do."

Amanda nodded and stood up on her tip toes and kissed his lips gently. "I know you won't and thank-you, I appreciate the gesture. But I am here for you and if you want to..."

He kissed her back gently. "We'll discuss that later, for now I must go...but I'll be back soon."

Amanda smiled and watched him hurry off out of the room. "Bye." She said softly.


	12. Too Bad

A/N: Sorry about the delay guys and gals, my family spent all week passing around a head cold and you can guess how well that went. Anyways, welcome to chapter twelve. As always I hope you enjoy, feel free to review or PM me with any questions, concerns, or comments. I understand you maybe confused about who Amanda likes but I promise as always... everything in good time. Just a small update until tomorrow

- Kaylee

Chapter Twelve: Too Bad

THE DAY OF THE MORTAL KOMBAT TOURNAMENT

Combatants and spectators filed into the arena, excited and chatting about who they thought was going to win. Bi-Han on the other hand wasn't interested, he was trying to find Amanda. He slipped in and out of crowds searching for any sign of her, with no such luck.

"Bi-Han, have you found her?" Johnny said as Bi-Han walked back to their group.

Bi-Han shook his head and pointed an angry finger at Raiden, "Where is she?"

"Shoa Kahn will not go back on his plan." Raiden said not even looking at Bi-Han.

"Yes, because he just screams honesty." Liu whispered.

"Hold on, where's Smoke?" Sonya asked.

"He went to the Lin Kuei Temple, he'll be back later." Raiden frowned over at Bi-Han who wasn't even paying attention as everyone settled in for the first match.

"Hey... isn't that...Oh my..." Sonya said slowly pointing across the way as Shang Tsung walked in followed by Kano and Scorpion. But the most shocking sight was who was wrapped around Scorpion's arm.

"AMANDA?!" Bi-Han gasped.

"What the hell is she doing?!" Johnny demanded.

"I'm about to go find out!" Bi-Han growled.

Raiden held his hand out in front of Bi-Han and shook his head. "Wait here." Raiden said walking over to Shang Tsung.

Minutes went by slowly as the group watched the muted conversation until finally Raiden came back with Amanda following behind him. Bi-Han grabbed for her and she hugged him gently. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She said softly.

"What was up with..." Sonya said quietly motioning to Scorpion.

Amanda held her hand up. "It was nothing, I'm just glad to be back." She hugged Bi-Han again.

Too bad really. Too bad they didn't know. Didn't know that they had just set Shang Tsung's plan into motion, didn't know that wasn't the real Amanda and too bad the didn't realize time was rapidly running out for the real Amanda.


	13. Til Fatality Do Us Part

A/N: Sorry doesn't even begin to cover how bad I feel that I haven't updated lately, I just hit a huge writers block and I've got less than 3 weeks left til my wedding. Ahhhhhh! I hope this makes up for it guys and gals.

Love Kaylee

…

Chapter 13: Til Fatality Do Us Part

"Where are you taking me?" Amanda said sweetly as Scorpion lead her down a crowded hallway. Combatants side stepped them cautiously as they approached, receiving a unexpected smile from Amanda. "Do I actually get to watch you in a match?" She said nervously. She found herself concerned for his safety and that made him smile inwardly.

"Why so concerned?" Scorpion said softly. "I've been doing pretty well so far."

"Oh no, that's not what I meant. I just meant..."

He spun around to face her quickly and pulled her into his arms. He placed a warm hand on her cheek and stroked his thumb across her lips. "I know what you meant."

She smiled as her cheeks flushed a couple shades of pink. "Good."

His eyes darted up over her shoulder and locked on to Emiko who was approaching with Bi-Han. Scorpion nodded so slightly that only the keen eyes of Emiko caught it. She turned on her heel and spun Bi-Han so his back was to Scorpion. Amanda tilted her head slightly and turned her head to follow Scorpion's line of vision. Her heart nearly stopped, there...no more than six feet from them was Bi-Han, kissing someone. She gasped as the unknown woman wrapped her hands around his neck to deepen their kiss. Amanda spun around and frowned. "Can...can we go now?"

Scorpion nodded quickly and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and lead her off. "I'm so..."

"Don't be..." Amanda said fighting back tears that had started welling up in her eyes. "I have clearly made the right choice."

"Still... He should have some kind of honor..."

"It doesn't matter..." She hugged him suddenly. "I made a mistake, one that I won't make again."

Scorpion removed his mask and kissed her forehead. "Come on..." He said and continued to lead her away, feeling a twinge of guilt for having deceived her. It was for her own good and his...

…

"I will have my revenge," Scorpion said having defeated Sektor in a match. He looked at Amanda who smiled proudly. "But I will not kill Sub-Zero."

Amanda nodded and glared at Raiden who looked mildly confused to see her standing beside Shang Tsung.

"I thought she was with Bi-Han," Johnny whispered to Raiden.

Raiden stared at Amanda then gasped. "Impossible."

"What? Raiden what's wrong?" Sonya asked quickly.

Suddenly the door to the hall opened and in walked Bi-Han. "Cannot...or will not?" He walked up and froze at the sight of Amanda. "Amanda?!" He looked over his shoulder and could've sworn she was right behind him. "What are you..."

"I have nothing to say to you." She said firmly.

"What trickery is this! You were just behind me, I know it."

Amanda frowned and turned her head away from him. Scorpion stood in front of her, "You heard her... leave."

Bi-Han got into a fighting pose and glared. "Over my dead body."

"The next match, will be Scorpion and Sub-Zero..." Shang Tsung announced. "A fight to the death... the prize..." He motioned to Amanda, who gasped and looked at both of them.

"Bi-Han, just... leave..."Amanda begged softly. "Please."

"The Sharai Ryu are dead, you will pay for what you've done..." Amanda couldn't hear the rest of the conversation, her heartbeat drown out whatever else was said. In a flash of fire, Bi-Han and Sub-Zero disappeared.

"Amanda," Sonya said walking up and grabbing her arm. "What have you done!"

Amanda stared at the spot where Scorpion and Sub-Zero had vanished. "I- I ..."

"We left you with Bi-Han... What are you..."

"I've been with Scorpion this whole time, so I have no idea what you're talking about." Amanda snapped.

Sonya looked at her oddly and turned to Johnny, who shook his head with confusion.

"What we're you doing with him anyway?" Johnny asked quickly.

"I'm marrying him..."

"WHAT?!" Sonya and Johnny gasped.

Amanda crossed her arms over her chest. "Is that a problem?"

"Um... yeah!" Sonya snapped.

"You're not marrying anyone." Johnny growled.

Amanda snapped her glare at him, "It's not up to you!"

Johnny grabbed her shoulders and stared at her, "I have something I need to tell you."

"Johnny..." Raiden said in a warning tone. "I don't think this is the time or the place."

"But she has the right to know!" Johnny said.

Amanda looked at Johnny strangely. "Know...what?"

"I..."

Before Johnny could finish his sentence Scorpion reappeared... without Sub-Zero.

"No..." Sonya gasped. "Bi-Han..."

"Amanda, I did what I to do... for us."

Amanda gasped and covered her mouth to hold in a little sob. She ran up to Scorpion and hugged him gently. Johnny sighed and watched her be lead away, watched her walk off with her future husband... watched his daughter walk out of his life again.


	14. Same Page

Chapter 14: Same Page

Of course Amanda was upset about Bi-Han's death, her heart was breaking inside her chest. But she had only been with a very short while, not nearly enough time to care. Well, at least that's what she told her self. Scorpion wasn't necessarily the better choice, but it wasn't about what she wanted, it is what her mother would've wanted.

So preparations began for their impending wedding in two days, just before the tournament reached its climax. Amanda was almost thankful that she had no part in the planning, like she would know anything about weddings, let alone one of this this...unusual circumstances. Strangely, she had become close to Kitana and her assistant Jade. Maybe because they were the only other "girls" to spend anytime with, but regardless of that fact they really had kinda clicked.

Amanda didn't know why, but she felt...happy here. No one treated her like a prisoner anymore, which was a welcome change. Even Kano treated her with respect, which even more of a welcomed change. Things were going just fine until...

"Psssssst!" A voice whispered from behind a statue Amanda had passed on her way up to see Scorpion.

She looked around awkwardly before shaking her head. "Hello?"

Smoke appeared out of thin air from behind the statute and grabbed her arm, pulling her into a hug.

"Smoke!" She gasped and hugged him tightly. "What are you doing here?!"

"I had to talk to you." He said pulling away slightly.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Not here," he whispered. "Can you sneak out tonight?"

"I'm sure I can... but what's going on?"

He hugged her again. "Meet me on the south tower tonight. Make sure you're alone." Then he was gone.

…

True to her word, she arrived at the top of the south tower as a fat moon began to rise into the night sky. It was surprisingly beautiful for some place so creepy. Smoke arrived shortly after she did.

"Were you followed?" He asked quickly.

Amanda shook her head and took a step towards him before she realized he hadn't come alone. "Raiden? Ok seriously, what is going on?"

"Did you sleep with Scorpion?"

Amanda's eyes widen and she choked on the oxygen in her chest. "I-I... What?!"

"Well that's a yes." Smoke said sarcastically.

Amanda glared at him harshly, "That is NONE of your concern."

Smoke looked at Raiden who sighed. "Well that's problematic."

Smoke shrugged, "Not necessarily, I can talk to him about it."

Damn it, there they go again. Talking about her but not to her. That ended now... She turned and started walking away.

"Where are you going?!" Smoke bellowed over to her.

"I'm going home! I am done with all of this, I am tired of the damn secrets and having everything apparently decided for me." She had only meant the first part, but there was a twinge of truth behind her last statement. Everything was a big mystery to her and no one seemed to want her to know the truth. If she was as important as everyone made her out to be, then someone would have to start talking.

"Wrong way." Smoke pointed out.

Amanda stopped and looked around, sure enough this wasn't the way back down to the courtyard. "Fuck." She whispered.

"Wanna come back over here and we'll discuss only what you need to know." Raiden offered.

Amanda sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I suppose, but I want the truth..."

"Only what you need to know," Raiden repeated. "But the truth as well."

…

Johnny sighed and paced in courtyard, Raiden said he would tell her the truth. Which should've been his job, but time was not on their side.

"Johnny..." Sonya softly said from behind him.

He looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Oh hey, Sonya."

"Are you ok?" She said coming to stand beside him.

He smirked and looked over at her. "You kidding, have you seen my kid... She's gorgeous and smart. I am the luckiest father in the world."

"But...?"

"I honestly wish she hadn't been born." Johnny said sadly.

"Wow." Sonya looked at him but then slowly nodded. "I can't imagine... knowing what she's going through and what she has to do."

Johnny nodded. "You think she'll take it well?"

"Probably not."

Smoke appeared in front of them with a nervous look on his face. "So... She fainted."

"Told you." Sonya said.

…

Amanda finally came to a minute or so later, she had never fainted before and felt rather silly for doing so. Seeing a how she asked for the truth and all. The truth was... She should've never asked for it.

She looked up at Raiden and Smoke from her seated position on the cold ground trying to catch her breath when Johnny and Sonya arrived. She locked eyes with Johnny instantly, not sure whether she wanted to hug him or just shake his hand. What was she to do? She assumed her father was the man she murdered in the graveyard, she assumed her father wanted nothing to do with her, and worst of all she assumed she would've known her own father was in front of her this whole time.

She stood up slowly and walked over to him. "Hey." She breathed.

"Hey kiddo." Johnny said smiling gently.

"So... did you know you're my dad?"

Johnny nodded. "Yep."

Amanda nodded. "Did you know this whole time or...?"

Johnny tilted his head a little, as if trying to remember. "Yep."

Amanda looked down at her feet and sighed. "So did you know I'm pregnant?"

Johnny nodded and hugged her gently. "Yep."

Amanda laughed a little bit. "I'm so glad we're on the same page."


	15. Ghosts

A/N: Hey guys and gals. Sorry about the short chapters, just wanted to give you all a little something since I haven't updated lately. I have read all your reviews and your support and critiques mean the world to me. Watch out for Emiko and some other twists in this chapter. ;) told ya I listen to you guys.

P.S. guess who just got their Master Ladder Achievement?! This girl! WOOHOO!

Chapter 15: Ghosts

"Amanda, there's one last thing you should know." Smoke said after a long embrace between her and Johnny.

"Oh Lord, you're not my long lost brother, are you?"

"You'd be so lucky." Smoke teased.

Amanda laughed. "Says you."

Smoke rolled his eyes and stepped aside, Amanda gasped. "Bi-Han?!"

"Amanda..." He breathed, stream escaping his masked mouth.

She walked up to the icy blue Lin Kuei assassin and choked back a sob. "I-Is it really you?"

He nodded and went to give her a gentle hug. But Amanda wasn't having any of it, she closed the distance between them like a bolt of lightning and threw herself into his arms. Curling up against his chest she sobbed uncontrollably. "I thought you were dead."

He chuckled and placed his head on hers. "Not that easy to get rid of me."

She forgot all about any wrong he had done, all she wanted was to be in his arms. He looked up at Smoke, Johnny, and Raiden and sighed. Raiden and Smoke nodded, then left. Johnny looked at Sub-Zero and smiled for a moment. "I'll leave you two alone for a bit."

Amanda smiled and wiped away her tears. "I'll see you later...dad."

Johnny turned and walked over to Sonya. "It's for her own good." He whispered.

Sonya nodded and looked back at Amanda. Seeing how happy she was... She concluded this lie would have to do… for now. But she REALLY didn't want to be around when Amanda discovered that wasn't Bi-Han.

…

She was born for one reason, to do as her master commanded. But now... there was HIM. He was, in a word...perfection. She was acting like a shy teenager, watching him from around the corner while he trained with Quan Chi. His pitch black attire matched his ruthless fighting style, which sent shivers down her spine. She bit her bottom lip gently as he tore apart the poor nameless training assistant.

"Meeky, what are you doing?" Mileena said sneaking up behind her best and really... only friend.

Emiko gasped and spun around. "Nothing."

"Liar," Mileena hissed. "You're spying on him again."

Emiko frowned, "It's not spying if master told us to check on his progress."

Mileena nodded then called over to him, causing Emiko to blush for the first time in her life. He stopped, looked over his shoulder with cold glowing eyes then turned and bowed respectfully as the two walked up. Well actually, Mileena drug Emiko by her shoulder... but it was the thought that counted.

"What are you two doing down here?" Quan Chi said suspiciously.

Emiko straighten her posture a bit before saying. "We were told to check on his progress." He tilted his head to the side ever so slightly and then looked down at the assistant who was literally taking his last breath. "Oh. Well, I can see things are going exceedingly well. So, we'll leave you to..." Emiko said looking up to meet his gaze. "Your work."

Mileena scoffed, "You call THAT a challenge." She pointed at the dead assistant. "Why not try an actual challenge." She said practically purring it.

"What are you suggesting?" Quan Chi said with a hint of curiosity.

"I am suggesting he fights with Emiko. For training purposes of course."

Quantum Chi nodded and looked at Emiko. "Well?"

Emilio sighed but then agreed. "Sure, I see no harm in some harmless training."

Mileena giggled and clapped her hands excitedly. "Don't go easy on her." She said to Noob. "She likes it rough."

Emiko blushed again and awkwardly took her position. They bowed to each other and in an instant Emiko snapped her leg out, striking Noob behind his knee. He stumbled slightly but was up like a shot blocking her next high kick.

"Get him Meeky!" Mileena cheered.

He caught her punch, twisted her arm back behind her and grabbed her throat. Her eyes watered a little and it was getting harder to breathe. As excited as it was to be in his arms, this wasn't as romantic as she had envisioned. Slamming her head back hard, she connected with his jaw. He let go of her throat then, so she took the opportunity to hook her leg back around his and trip him. Her shoulder nearly ripped out of her socket when they landed, thankfully her let her go entirely and rolled out from under her. They were on their feet before anyone could blink.

"I know you from somewhere." Noob said before trying to kick her.

She blocked it quickly. "We've spent sometime together... before I mean." She swung at him which he ducked under and hit her chest.

He looked at her as she fell to her knees and gasped for air. "Amanda." He whispered. "Whatever happened to her?"

"She's... pregnant... with Scorpion's baby." Emiko said slowly.

Noob glared at Emiko, then turned and walked away.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Mileena snapped. "You're not done with your training!"

Quan Chi held out his hand to silence her. "Noob, what's wrong?"

Noob looked over his shoulder at Quan Chi. "It's not Scorpion's... it's mine."

Quantum Chi' s eyes widened and he swore under his breathe. "That imbecile, I told him to take care of it." He slowly looked down in quick calculated thought. "There's no other way around it... She dies tonight."

"BUT THE PLAN!" Emiko shrieked getting to her feet. "The emperor will not tolerate..."

"Silence!" Quan Chi snapped. "I know where my loyalty lies..." He looked to Noob. "Do you?"

"My loyalty remains to the emperor." Noob assured.

"And what of the girl and your brother?"

Noob glared at him. "She's nothing to me and as for my brother... we may share blood, but that doesn't make him my brother. If I know Raiden, he's already sent for him to take my place."

Quan Chi grinned. "There is a way... but it will require some... malicious tactics." Noob nodded obediently. "Time is not on our side, so we must act quickly."

"What about Smoke and the others?"

"Who better to kill a Lin Kuei, then another Lin Kuei. Wouldn't you agree Sub-Zero?"

Noob turned around and headed towards the shadows. "I don't go by that name anymore... and consider the others dead."

Emiko and Mileena watched as he disappeared, before Mileena sighed. "I don't know what you see in him. I mean he used to be one of them..." She trailed off as she walked off.

Emiko touched her lips and remembered how they felt when she pulled him into a kiss that day. He was stronger now, more ruthless and all the more irresistible. Best of all, she wouldn't have to pretend to be Amanda and she would certainly not have to share. She grinned and headed off to catch up with Mileena.


End file.
